convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe Price
Chloe Elizabeth Price is a major protagonist of the episodic graphic adventure game [[wikipedia:Life_is_Strange|'Life Is Strange']]. She first appeared in ''The Ultimate Game''. Canon Chloe''' was Max's best friend before she moved to Seattle. They rekindle their friendship during the events of the game. She used to go to Blackwell Academy, but was expelled two years before Max began attending. Chloe was best friends with Rachel Amber before she went missing. She might seem childish, even selfish at times, but deep down she does care. Pre-Convergence Chloe was in the process of investigating several strange happenings around Arcadia Bay, such as mysterious weather phenomena, a conspiracy involving Blackwell and unstable heir to a prosperous industrial business, Nathan Prescott, and the disappearance of local student Rachel Amber alongside Max Caulfield when they were contacted by the Coalition and conscripted into the mission to stop Akibahara. The two girls were brought to the Coalition Headquarters for a time. Chloe did little in the HQ, as she arrived just a few days before the mission against Akibahara and the events of the The Ultimate Game commenced; however, in their time spent at the base Max and Chloe did assist Sherlock Shellingford in finding her missing cat, Fish Paste. Plot Involvement '''The Ultimate Game With Max, the two of them were assigned by the Coalition to stop Akibahara, and thus, were at the headquarters just before the events of the Murder Game. Chloe was a fairly notable figure during the event, acting as one of the three Agents alongside Bayonetta and Revya in order to ascertain who the Traitors were. Over the course of the event, Chloe developed a romance with Maxine, as well as a friendship with Jon Snow, Cosmo, and Travis Touchdown. In the climactic battle against the Arch Demon, after being suddenly contacted and instructed by a woman named Touko Aozaki, she and Max would be able to revive the recently deceased Archer to do battle one last time. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game After bidding farewell to Archer, who told the two of them to give him a call if they would ever run into trouble again, it was assumed that Chloe would return to her home world with Max. However, it was revealed with Max's appearance during Right Hand of the Crimson Moon that Chloe returned home alone. Character Relationships * Maxine Caulfield - ''The main protagonist of 'Life Is Strange'' and Chloe's childhood friend, who also made her debut in ''The Ultimate Game. They spent most of their time together when they were younger, and constantly dreamed of moving away from Arcadia Bay together. They regarded Seattle as a "far away island" from a fable and dreamed of going there; however, when Max seized the opportunity to move there with her family Chloe was left behind, and they fell out of touch for five years before reconnecting upon Max's return. They generally stuck together whenever possible for the duration of the game. * Ridley Duchannes - ''A character from 'The Caster Chronicles 'who also made her debut in ''The Ultimate Game. During the game, Chloe fell for Ridley's charm like a total tool and they ended up making out, drawing everyone's attention before Max put a stop to it. * Archer - ''A character from 'Fate/stay night 'who debuted in ''The Ultimate Game. ''Archer acted as Chloe's guardian for a time, traveling with her through the ruins of New York and assisting her, Max and Crusader in breaking Elsa out of prison. * ''Felix - ''A character from 'Red vs. Blue who debuted in The Ultimate Game. Chloe and Felix were openly hostile towards one another. Trivia * Chloe has abandonment issues stemming from her father's death in a car crash and Max subsequently moving away from Arcadia Bay, which causes her emotional instability. * Like Max, Chloe has enjoyed a positive reception among the community, winning the award for Sweetest Romance with her in the second Award Show. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:The Ultimate Game